


咒歌

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: See? It's magic!





	1. Chapter 1

「如果我只能教会你们一件事情……」年老的教授要离开学校，告别宴上，他对台下四张长桌边围坐的、年轻的鹰、狮、獾与蛇这样说道，「我希望你们学会仁慈。」  
对朋友的仁慈，对敌手的仁慈，对自己的仁慈，对世界的仁慈。  
不记恨曾伤害你的人，不憎恶与你敌对的人。每一天都要享受生活，并且对下一秒的所见报以期待。  
那是他希望他们学会的事。


	2. Chapter 2

继承了两位劫盗者名字的波特家大儿子后来也没拿到他幼时心心念念的劫盗地图，无论他怎么死缠烂打父亲就是不给。他在霍格沃茨读两年级，跟每一个韦斯莱和每一个波特一样是格兰芬多。有一天他的室友兼表兄过十三岁生日，父亲的雪枭在红头发男孩的床上丢下一封信，信封里就有那张地图。  
今天满十三岁的弗雷德·韦斯莱二世看着那卷空白的羊皮纸，有些迷茫，詹姆·西里斯·波特探过头来，说，我知道这个怎么用。  
“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。”  
他搭着自己最好的朋友的肩，用魔杖点点那份意味深长的生日礼物，这样说。


End file.
